Naruto IM
by Teh Great Nubberz-oneechan
Summary: What happens when NARUTO characters IM? One word: Trouble. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NeijiTen, and ShikaIno light fluff torwards the end. DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO or any of it's charries.


Yay!! When Naruto charries use IM!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, as you all know, I do not own NARUTO. T.T**

* * *

Naruramen has signed on  
LastUchihaSurvivor has signed on  
CherryBlossom12 has signed on 

Naruramen: Ohayo Sakura-Chan, Teme!  
CherryBlossom12: Ohayo!  
LastUchihaSurvivor: …hi.  
Naruramen: Teme, why are you always so quiet?  
CherryBlossom12: Because he doesn't want to talk to you!  
Naruramen: Sakura-Chan…

SandyDeath has signed on

Naruramen: Oi! Gaara!  
SandyDeath: Guess what?  
CherryBlossom12: What?  
LastUchihaSurvivor: ...?  
SandyDeath: I forgot. :D  
Naruramen: O.O;  
CherryBlossom12: -sweatdrop-  
LastUchihaSurvivor: Why do I even hang out with you guys?  
SandyDeath: OMG I JUST REMEMBERED! Do any of you have some money?  
Naruramen: y?  
SandyDeath: I NEED IT!  
CherryBlossom12: Here, I'll send you a dollar.

CherryBlossom12 has opened IMmoneysender.exe  
CherryBlossom12 has sent 1 dollar to SandyDeath  
SandyDeath is receiving 1 dollar  
CherryBlossom12 has closed IMmoneysender.exe

SandyDeath: OMG A DOLLAR'S COMING OUT OF MY PRINTER!!! BRB!!!

SandyDeath has signed out

Naruramen: You're able to send money using IM?  
CherryBlossom12: Yup. Installed it last week. ; )  
LastUchihaSurvivor: I wonder what he's going to with a DOLLAR. I mean, that's not a lot of money.  
CherryBlossom12: You've got a point Sasuke-kun. You're so cool!  
Naruramen: He's going to buy a chocolate bar.  
CherryBlossom12: How do you know?  
Naruramen: I don't. I just have a feeling…

FEARtheFAN has signed on  
DeadlyPuppeteer has signed on

FEARtheFAN: Have you guys seen Gaara?  
DeadlyPuppeteer: We've searched all around the house and we couldn't find him.  
Naruramen: He's out buying a chocolate bar.  
FEARtheFAN: kay, thanx.

FEARtheFAN has signed out  
DeadlyPuppeteer has signed out

CherryBlossom12: Why'd you tell them that? You're not even sure about that yourself.  
Naruramen: -shrug-  
LastUchihaSurvivor: Dobe.

Snakedude has signed on

LastUchihaSurvivor: Ok, what kind of loser name is Snakedude?  
Snakedude: hello Sasuke-kun. : )  
LastUchihaSurvivor: Oo;  
CherryBlossom12: -eyetwitch- who ARE you?  
Naruramen: Yea!  
Snakedude: I am... OROCHIMARU.  
LastUchihaSurvivor: O.O;  
Naruramen: -sweatdrop-  
CherryBlossom12: D: YOU!  
Naruramen: Uh-oh  
CherryBlossom12: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED SASUKE!!! YOU WILL DIE!!! -hits with rock-  
Naruramen: you got her mad.  
Snakedude: Owwie! Rocks hurt! T.T  
LastUchihaSurvivor: No they don't.  
Snakedude: ...You guys suck. I'm leaving.  
LastUchihaSurvivor: ...  
Naruramen: ...  
CherryBlossom12: ...Leave already!  
Snakedude: Fine, fine! Meanie.

Snakedude has signed off  
SandyDeath has signed on  
coolgreenbeast has signed on  
FEARtheFAN has signed on  
DeadlyPuppeteer has signed on

DeadlyPuppeteer: We found Gaara! He was chasing an ice cream truck dude. His face was covered in chocolate. It was scary.  
FEARtheFAN: You don't even want to know what happens to Gaara after he eats chocolate. -shiver-  
SandyDeath: OMG I HAD CHOCOLATE!! 8D  
coolgreenbeast: Yes, I can see that.  
SandyDeath: NO YOU CAN'T!!! WE'RE IMING!! YOU CAN'T SEE ME!! 8D  
coolgreenbeast: Uhhh...yes I can. We can all see your webcam.  
CherryBlossom12: Yea!! Get a napkin...You have chocolate all over your mouth.  
DeadlyPuppeteer: Didn't I just mention that?  
CherryBlossom12: ...You did.  
LastUchihaSurvivor: You guys are annoying.  
FEARtheFAN: Then why are you even on?  
LastUchihaSurvivor: ...Hn.  
FEARtheFAN: Oo;  
coolgreenbeast: Ah...  
DeadlyPuppeteer: -shakes head-  
Naruramen: O.O  
CherryBlossom12: omg  
SandyDeath: 8)  
FEARtheFAN: Screw this. Let's go Kankuro.

FEARtheFAN has signed off  
DeadlyPuppeteer has signed off

SandyDeath: 8)  
Naruramen: Why are you still on Gaara? You usually sign off with Temari and Kankuro.  
SandyDeath: OMG I HAD CHOCOLATE!! 8D  
LastUchihaSurvivor: -sigh- You guys are losers.

LastUchihaSurvivor has signed off

CherryBlossom12: OMG NOOOO!! SASUKE-KUN!! WAIT FOR ME!!!

CherryBlossom12 has signed off

coolgreenbeast: Without Sakura-san, there is no point in IMing!!! I'm off to train!

coolgreenbeast has signed off

SandyDeath: My sugar rush has gone. I need...more chocolate. Bye.  
Naruramen: BYE!!!

Naruramen has signed off  
SandyDeath has signed off

* * *

NellieTheAuthor: So how did you like the first chapter? Please review so I can update it!! Right Sasuke? -huggles Sasuke-  
LastUchihaSurvivor: Yea, yea, whatever. Just get off me!!! 


End file.
